No-One Is Safe
'No-One Is Safe '''is the ninth episode of Season 1B of The Family and the nineteenth episode overall. It was released on December 22, 2015 - read it here: Main Cast * Idekmandy as Mandy * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Lentimassu as Lenti * Binkx as Binkx * Natsu as Natsu * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Oliver as Oliver * Dodo as Dodo * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Nimbus as Nimbus * Sally as Sally * Penny as Penny Recurring Cast * Micayla as Micayla * John Cena as John Cena Minor Cast * Cecil Ged as Hoe * Gary Woods as Jeff Episode Micayla: YOU! YOU A-ARE THE KILLER! Dodo: Hoe, of course I’m not the killer Micayla: NOO YOU Bela: Jessica, she cant even hurt a fly Micayla: NO THEM ''Micayla drops dead on the floor Bela: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO The camera zooms out on the family all huddled around Micaylas dead body 1 hour later SMASH Criminal: What was that Dodo: Its a hoe Dodo and Criminal look down at the hoe Hoe: I’m a slut Dodo grabs a knife and stabs her Criminal AGH SOMEONE HELP Steph: What is it Mandy: Its a hoe Steph: ITS JESSICA Criminal: WTF WTF DODO JUST STABBED JESSICA Jessica: What I’m here Criminal: ITS A FUCKING HOE AND SOMEONE STABBED ITS NO-ONE WE KNOW SO SHU........ There is a ticking behind them Everyone runs and scream Mandy: A FUCKING BOMB, Bela: A what now BOOM Bela: That was stupid Criminal: WAHT THE FUCK SHES STANDING ON A BOMB AND IT DIDNT KILL HER Bela: I know, but it killed that random person over there Random Person: Help me bleugh Lenti: Okay, 2 random people died, what do we do. Bela: I say we A Chainsaw is heard in the back Bela: I actually now say we, RUN ???: HI BITCHES, YOU BETTER RUN RUN RUN Jessica: YOU CANT CATCH ME IM THE GINGER BREAD MAN Lenti: Shut up Jessica: WAIT ITS 9:00 Lenti: THAT MEANS SHIT RUN Jessica: MY SOAP OPREA Jessica runs into the room and watches her soap opera Rich girl:Que Jessica: BORING WATCHED IT A Chainsaw noise is heard behind the couch Jessica: I DONT PLAY NICE BISH, ALL THESE YEARS WORKING WITH THESE STUPID FAMILY, ALL THESE TWENTIES YEAR, IVE BEEN WORKING HER SINCE I WAS 5, AND EVERYTIME THEY MAKE FUN OF MY ACCENT, FEEL THE PAIN I WANT TO GIVE TO THEM Jessica does some karate moves on the killer Jessica: Adios perra Lenti: What the **** ma’am Mandy: RUNNING RUNNING Criminal: Wait look Jessica knocked them out Bela: And Sally: If we unmask it Penny: We will see who the killer is Nimbus: No shit Binkx: Im scared Oliver: grow the fuck up Binkx Natsu: I reckon its Dildo Dodo: So your gonna call me that gay fat cunt Natsu: Yes, lol LOL LMAO LOLOLLOLOLOL Oliver: Shut up Mandy: Three two one Everyone lifts up the mask Criminal: What the fuck, no-one’s in there ???: Because I’m here bitches Claire: HEY EVERYONE, Bela: LOOK ITS THE DILDO GUN Mandy: SHOOT THAT PERSON CLAIRE Claire: Who that one Steph: THE ONE IN THE FUCKING COAT Claire: Okay BANG Criminal: FUCK SAKE CLAIRE NOT THAT PERSON WEARING A COAT, YOU JUST KILLED A RANDOM PEDESTRAIN Random Pedestrian: My name is Jeff Bleuhh Jeff dies ???: This family is so dumb Steph: Bish shut up ???: Just saying I’m not the killer, the killer is here right now ???: The killer is ...... A Chainsaw comes down a rope and hits into ??? '' ???: Well I’m dead Criminal: Well whos the killer ???: My name is JOHN CENA, and I was the one who kidnapped you, locked you in the house, played hide and seek, with Steph: THE KILLER TELL US THE FUCKING KILLER John Cena: Oh yeah its ''The chainsaw finally hits John Cena in the head Mandy: Okay that is it Criminal: We need to find out who killed Ricardo Dylan, and we need to fast. Steph: Yeah and my Ulises Bela: Yeah my Ulies Criminal: FFS IK Mandy: Hurt Criminal Criminal: Claire come here Claire: Yas Criminal: I once went to this party with my friends and there was a drunk slut who was there, was it you or Barbie Claire: Dunno In the background there is Mexican soap operas playing Everyone: JESSICA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1B